


【授权翻译】Weecest Drabble / Weecest超短篇

by ungewoehnlich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewoehnlich/pseuds/ungewoehnlich
Summary: 只是一发wee的超短篇。Sam五岁，初次入学。John令他失望，而Dean使他重展笑颜。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weecest Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303599) by [lexstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexstiel/pseuds/lexstiel). 



      五岁的Sammy脸上挂着笑容，手中攥着一张皱巴巴的宣传单，结束第一天的学校生活回到家中。他将这张纸递给了他的爸爸。粗略地扫了一眼这张“亲子早餐会”的通知，John随手将其扔进了垃圾桶。Sammy仍带着微笑说道，“Daddy！我可以那天带你去学校，然后咱们可以一起吃甜甜圈那些东西！”

      John只是严厉地看了他一眼，说道，“Son，我没时间去这种活动。我还有活儿要干。”

      Sam垮下小脸。“但是，Dad，其他所有孩子的爸爸妈妈都会去。”他央求着，Dean甚至也加入了说服的队伍中——“去吧，Dad，他只是想和你一起去吃个甜甜圈！”——但John拒不让步。最终他站了起来，一把抓过钱包和钥匙，说要出去一会儿。

      当他走后，Sam爬到了厨房里那把摇摇欲坠的木椅子上。这里是John便宜租借的临时房屋，他们要在这个镇子住上一段时间。Sam弓起身子抽泣，小小的肩膀满载痛楚。Dean温柔地引导他下了椅子，照顾着他的小Sammy，带他坐在破旧不堪的沙发上，将他抱在怀中摇晃着直到他平静下来。

      搂着坐在腿上的弟弟，Dean下决心解决这件事。说到做到。隔天放学，他穿过校园直奔Sammy的教室。他到的时候，Sam早就等得不耐烦了。他跳到了Dean的身上牢牢地紧抱住他。Dean轻柔地把Sam拽下来，站在门口向教室探进头去，请求与那位温和的老教师Mrs. McGarth谈话。她给了Dean一记温暖的微笑，请他进去。

      等待哥哥的时候，Sam在教室周围蹦来蹦去，并未留意他们说了些什么。

      他们在十分钟之后离开了。牵住Sammy胖乎乎的小手，Dean脸上浮现出一个小小的满足微笑。他在保证安全的范围之内尽可能详尽解释了他们与父亲的状况，然后询问Sam的老师他能不能代替父亲参加下周的亲子早餐会。她表示同意，并为他写了一份假条，这样他就可以不去上那天的前几节课了。

      当他在早餐会那天出现在全班面前给了Sam一个惊喜时，他宝贝弟弟脸上透出的热烈爱意正是Dean竭力所求。

 

 

      fin.


End file.
